


Podfic: I like my body when it is with your body

by weimar27



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic: Jensen/Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/pseuds/weimar27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first podfic, recorded for the<span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity"><b>multipodicity</b></a></span> Challenge, i was assigned to record something read by an_angels_light. Thanks to <span><a href="http://dodificus.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dodificus.livejournal.com/"><b>dodificus</b></a></span> for being my beta listener.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Podfic: I like my body when it is with your body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [veggie17](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6037) by I like my body when it is with your body. 



> My first podfic, recorded for the[](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/profile)[ **multipodicity**](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity) Challenge, i was assigned to record something read by an_angels_light. Thanks to [](http://dodificus.livejournal.com/profile)[**dodificus**](http://dodificus.livejournal.com/) for being my beta listener.

|| 27:39 || 6.3 MB ||

[Download Link](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your-body-0)


End file.
